topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Crown Prince Natak
Origins: The God of High School Classification: First Crown Prince of Heaven, God of fighting [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' Nova- '''Age: Should be over 1,000 years old Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, True Flight, (due to body made of the holy metal Barbadium), Heightened Senses, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Can Petrify anyone he is in extended contact with, Telepathy, Can summon,Immortality, Can summon Magical Weapons which grants his abilities such as- Pyrokinesis (via inferno wheel), Can generate electricity via lightning blade, Sealing (via eternal binding beads he seals a particular area so that his opponent cannot escape) Physical strength: At least small star level (Equal or superior to Monkey King Jin from the 3rd arc) [[Destructive capacity|'Attack Potency/Destructive capacity']]:''' At least small star (Sliced around half a planet with his Lightning Blade despite the blade being stopped by Jin Mo-Ri, his hammer was powerful enough destroy a planet with a physical strike) '''Durability: At least small star (Took multiple blows from Jin Mo-Ri in a single concentrated spot to do a small fracture on his Barbadium body. Barbadium is the strongest material in the heaven, capable of taking hits from Jin's Ruyi Jingu with barely any damage.) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' At least FTL+, possibly FTLx (kept up in Jin with combat, Jin having difficulty to react to Natak in some occassions) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:' High. Main commander of the forces of heaven, holding the highest authority amongst the 3 Crown Prince. An extremely proficient fighter whom was a challenge even to Jin Mo-Ri. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]:''' Very high. Briefly fought with Lee Soo-Jin shortly then immediately after engaged in combat Jin for a while. Even after having his body fractured by Ruyi Jingu extending from his insides, he was still capable of attacking. '''Range: At least planetary Weaknesses: Loves a good fight and will make irrational decisions to get one. Rather arrogant due to his position. Standard equipment: (This weapon is formed by his 2 brothers combining ice and lava) * Inferno Wheel: '''A Wheel of Samsara that releases flames hot enough to burn Jin Mo-Ri, who spent two months trapped in lava without a scratch. The weapon is also durable enough to clash with the Ruyi Jingu repeatedly and even break a clone of it. * '''Lightning Blade: '''As its name implies, it's a weapon that seems to be made of pure lightning (though it is apparently some kind of golden metal) and is sharp enough to not only cut through Mo-Ri's Yongpyo but also cleave the entirety of the Sage Realm in half in a single blow. * '''Eternal Binding Beads: A set of beads that when activated, create a prison around a target that Natak claims is impossible for even Gods to escape. However, it only has one use. Noteworthy techniques and abilities: '''Hyunmoo Hammer: '''An incredibly powerful attack that requires the efforts of all three Princes to complete. It is a massive hammer formed of lava, ice, and earth, and is powerful enough to defeat Uma, who is said to be the Monkey King's equal, in a single blow. Note: Hyunmoo Hammer is formed by his 2 brothers combining ice and lava Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Hammer user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Flying Category:Manhwa Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator